


Fall from Glory ( To Gloryhole )

by Ritiri



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Multi, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritiri/pseuds/Ritiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has an ego the size of the sun. It's all well and good, until she insults the alpha of a potential ally pack. She won't be sitting on that cute ass for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall from Glory ( To Gloryhole )

**Author's Note:**

> I think there isn't nearly enough submissive!Lydia Martin out there, let alone the really filthy, hot kind. Now I'm not claiming I will be able to do justice to this fic, but here goes anyway.

Lydia had thought Alpha Black too stupid to be able to catch all the barely hidden insults she’d thrown his way. Derek had later told her it had been a mercy for Black to just ask to ‘bed her’ as compensence. He could have easily asked for her to be given to him as a slave.

 

The entire Black pack had fucked her that weekend. She had been fucked more than a hundred times. On her knees, on her back, on her stomach, up against the wall, hanging from the ceiling. Even upside down, a cock filling her throat, another breeding her sloshing cunt and two ruining her asshole. They dragged her out into the woods and fucked her on the forest bed, her pretty face shoved in the dirt. She had gasped for breath, only to find her mouth invaded by an angry looking erection, one after the other.

By the time they were done with her, her holes were red and dripping, their cum shoved so far into her body, it felt like it would always leak out of her. And that’s how they’d taken her back to her pack, shamefully naked, her face still drenched in cum. They’d spread her legs in front of her pack, to showcase that she was uninjured. The only female member of the Black pack, who had taken great pleasure in punching her fists inside Lydia’s holes simultaneously had held her up, while two others pinned her legs to her shoulders.

 

She’d seen the look on Stiles’s face, humiliated on her behalf and lustful, when one of the wolves had shoved four fingers inside her twat and punched them in and out until she was convulsing on his fingers and coming with a pathetic whine, to ensure the pack that she was well enough to still be able to enjoy it.

Then they’d dropped her like a sack of potatoes, naked potatoes and left. The woman did stay behind to shove the heels of her stilettos inside Lydia’s swollen asshole, as a parting humiliation.

 

“ _Good whore._ ” She’d said. And then, she’d kissed her swollen mouth. Lydia found herself chasing after her lips once she ended the kiss. The she-wolf gently swatted her rump.

“ _Don’t worry sweetheart. You’ll be getting those needy holes of yours serviced every day from the looks on your packmates’ faces. You won’t miss me._ ”

 

Lydia’s finger crept down to her swollen, used holes and she rubbed the rim of her asshole to soothe the itch and burn of it from constantly being plowed.

 

She tried to stand, one hand covering her twat. Stiles and Jackson seemed to awaken from their state of shock as they saw her stumble, and half carried her to the Camaro.

Halfway through the trip back to Beacon Hills, Lydia realized that she’d unthinkingly started thrusting three fingers lazily in and out of her ruined pussy.

“For heaven’s sake, just plug her whore holes before she starts fucking her own fist in my damn car.” Derek grumbled.

Stiles unhooked her fingers from her pussy and placed his own hand, big and warm, on her cunt, massaging her raw clit and ravaged hole. Lydia orgasmed one more time, her holes feeling hot and achingly empty, as she fell into a slumber, her head lolling on Jackson’s shoulders, as he held her close.

 

And when she’d wake up, her pack would claim her until they’d completely divested of the foreign scent clinging to her body. They’d fuck her good, just like she needed.  She’d take them down her throat, inside her pussy and up her ass. She’d lick their boots and let them spank her ass cherry red. She’d stand and wail for more, her legs spread, as they spanked her loose cunt with a crop. She’d spread her pussy lips, flappy and swollen for being dicked like a whore, and ask them to “ _Please fill my dirty holes. Make me a bitch. God, I’m a bitch. I’m a stupid bitch. Just wanna be fucked. Use me_!”

 

She would always go back to being a prima donna know-it-all. The one with all the arcane information and insane amounts of smarts and sass, because she wouldn’t be Lydia otherwise.

But time and again, sometimes because of an infraction on her part, sometimes for no reason, she would strip herself bare and get on all fours, her slick holes put on display and say ‘ _please_ ’ in a wrecked voice, and they’d give it to her. She’d end up with her cunt gaping and her asshole looking more like a second pussy from taking everyone’s knots. And she’d be content, giving in to peaceful sleep, with her fingers shoved inside her own cunt and ass, trying to keep their cum plugged inside her body.


End file.
